KuroNesia II : Step (1)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Rarararara. Rarararararara... (OS)


_**STEP IT NOW...**_

 _ **OH.. OOOHH~**_

 _ **I won't fall anymore, goodbye sadness...**_

 _ **I won't get close anymore, goodbye tears...**_

 _ **It's believing in yourself, no more sighs...**_

 _ **Such trivial worries, with a smile, bye bye...**_

 **~o0o~**

* * *

Mata Kuro terus terpana. Sedari tadi, tanpa mau mengalihkan arah penglihatannya ke objek lain di sekitarnya.

Tunggu...

 _Terpana? Kepada siapa?_

Entahlah...

Kuro sendiri juga tak dapat menebaknya...

Oh...

Mungkin...

Terpana kepada **nya**...

Pada seorang perempuan yang dengan aktifnya menari dengan iringan lagu _**Step**_ bersama 6 orang temannya di tengah ruang aula.

Dimana gadis itulah yang berada di sentral; di tengah, dan paling depan...

Sekaligus menjadi pusat perhatian para 'penonton' dadakan alias siswa-siswi Hetalia Gakuen Academy -termasuk juga dirinya.

Lagu yang terdengar 'unik' dan terkesan aktif, dipadu dengan gerakan molek dari 7 orang _'Puteri'_ Hetalia Gakuen...

 _'Luwes... Namun terkesan seksi dan menawan... Fufufufufu-'_ pikir Kuro.

 _'P_ _LAK!_

 _Astaga..._

 _APA YANG SEDANG DIA PIKIRKAN!?_

 _PLAK!_

 _PLAK!_

 _PL_ _AK!_ '

 _'No mesum. No mesum. No mesum. NO MESUUUUUUUUUMMM~!'_

 _'PLAK!'_

Tamparan imajinatif dalam pikiran random Kuro menarik pemuda Jepang itu kepada kesadarannya.

Yang sehabis melayang-layang di angkasa (?).

Mungkin... Karena raga Kuro nggak mau arwahnya tersangkut di raga orang lain kali, ya?

Penulis pun kurang tahu...

.

Hufffftt...

.

.

Hufffftt...

Beruntung Kuro bukanlah tipikal seperti adik (kembar)nya; Honda Kiku, yang pikirannya dapat berubah menjadi _**Pervert's Mode: ON**_ atau paling tidak mimisan ketika Kiku melihat sesuatu yang _moe_ kelas kakap (?), termasuk juga perempuan yang _seksi_...

Atau dalam bahasanya mungkin dapat disebut _ecchi_...

Memang benar.

Gadis yang menjadi pusat dari perhatiannya menggunakan kostum blus dengan rok mini 3 cm di atas lutut berwarna merah-hitam...

 _'Rok 3 cm atas lutut yah..._

 _Hm. Mungkin kalau aku ini adalah Kiku dalam mode mesum, pasti dia sudah aku seret ke dalam kamar dan-...'_

 _'P_ _LAK!_

 _APALAGI YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!?'_

 _'P_ _LAK!_

 _PLAK!_

 _PLAK!'_

 _'Pergi! PERGI KAU PIKIRAN LAKNAT!_ _'_

 _Right._ Kuro bergelut sendiri dengan pikirannya...

Segera, Kuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Memikirkan Kiku saja sudah hampir membuat 'virus' Pervert adiknya yang alim-alim namun diam-diam memiliki tingkat ke-mezum-an yang akutnya ASTAGFIRULLAH sekaligus Fudan (?) itu menular kepadanya...

Astaga...

Alamak...

Lhadalah...

Eyalah...

Milayadah...

Tak mau pikirannya teracuni, sang kakak dari Honda Kiku itu melihat kembali ke arah gadis yang sebelumnya telah menjadi pusat perhatian bagi dirinya dan beberapa manusia di Hetalia Gakuen.

Tapi...

 _'... Terkutuklah kau, Honda Kiku...'_

Oh, Honda Kuro... Kenapa kau terus-menerus menyalahkan adikmu yang alim, sopan, dan baik hati itu sih? **(Kuro: ALIM DENGKULMU! *lempar katana*)**

Yah, gadis itu bersama teman-temannya telah selesai menari.

Atau mungkin lebih nyaman kalau penulis sebut dengan kata _'dance'_...

Linintheway... Ia belum mengenal gadis itu, namun mengenal 6 orang teman 1 _dance_ -nya...

 _'Murid baru kah?'_ _'... Dari ciri fisik dan rasnya, sepertinya dia orang Asia... Bagian tenggara, atau selatan mungkin?'_

Sama sekali, ia belum mengenal gadis itu...

Ia harap, ia dapat berkenalan -atau paling tidak, mengetahui nama si gadis yang menjadi sentral perhatian penonton dadakan beberapa waktu lalu...

Belum sempat pikiran _random_ -nya selesai, sebuah suara menarik kembali Kuro pada kesadarannya ( _again_ )...

"NESIAKAHARANI!"

Gadis (yang menjadi incaran Kuro) itu menoleh.

 _Twitch._

 _Ctik!_

Kuro dapatkan nama gadis itu. Nesiakaharani. Ne. Si. A. Ka. Ha. Ra. Ni. En. E. Es. I. A. Ka. A. Ha. A. Er. En. I.

Nesiakaharani.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, sayangnya nama yang terkesan _simple_ untuk ditulis dan diucapkan oleh sebagian manusia Hetalia Gakuen itu terasa terlalu panjang bagi seorang Japan...

 _Like as Kuro Honda, maybe?_

Huufffftt...

 _'K_ _enapa namanya bukan **Nesia Kaharani** , atau **Kaharani Nesia** saja?_ pikir Kuro asal-asalan.

 _ **Yha...**_

Kalau soal nama sih, terserah orang tuanya...

Mau diberi nama unik seperti _**Larnetta Arcerllivya Anzelikha Latifasari Balies**_ , _**Luluvuano Vargozzen Raizu**_ , atau malah _**Liffixirra Arilinitchna Hyerra**_ pun tidak masalah..

Kenapa Kuro malas mempermasalahkannya? Hyah...

 _Love at first sight... Maybe?_ ***dilempari bom***

 _Right._

Berarti sekarang Kuro hanya perlu berkenalan dengannya; Nesiakaharani.

Atau mungkin... Lebih dari sekedar berkenalan?

Anny, dia bingung...

Ah, biarkan saja waktu yang akan membawanya...

Yang penting, dia dapatkan nama aslinya...

" _Rarararara. Rarararararara..._."

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Rated: T. Genre: Drama Romance. Language: Indonesian.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, kata-kata ambigu tapi indah (?) yang bertebaran, etc.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: JapNes (ralat, KUROxNesia), and other pairing.**

 **.**

 **STEP (1) :**

 **Dance (1)**

 **.**

 **Larnetta Balies**

 **( _Liffixirra Arilinitchna Hyerra_ )**

 **-Indonesia; 20/1/2017-**

 **~oOo~**


End file.
